Admit it already!
by XxoMelodyoxX
Summary: Jack Axxel's best friend is Kendall Carter, Kendall has a sister one who tends to get forgotten about and is quite unknown to his friends. One day Jack meets Kendall's sister and ends up staying with the Carters for a few weeks. With tension, drama, love, hurt and laughter, what will be the outcome of all this? Please read tell me if it's any good or not! xx :) May contain 'M' rate
1. Chapter 1

Kimberly's point of view.

Kim was in her dojo, The Black Dragons, waiting for her brother Kendall to come to pick her up, however as per usual he was late. Kim remained silent as she swung her feet whilst sitting on the a stacked pile of mats. She plugged in her headphones and began listening to her play-list of songs, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, on impulse she jumped up startled off the mats and grabbed the unknown person, flipping them on the floor, with a loud thud they hit the ground groaning. As Kim put her ipod away she turned to look down at her 'attacker', before her eyes was a boy with floppy like brown hair.

'Okay who the hell are you?', she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. The boy looked up squinting his eyes to adjust to the figure towering over him, when his eyes focused clearly he noticed it was girl. She was clad in a black dragons gi and glaring madly at him. He couldn't help but want to chuckle she might look mad but in her eyes he knew she was quite startled more than anything.

'Sorry for making you jump..', he started, getting up and brushing his crumpled clothes out.

'It's okay, but next time you should say 'hello' or something, instead of putting your hand on a black belt in karate!', she told him, removing her hands from her hips.

'Well I did but you were listening to your Ipod and didn't hear me', the boy said causing her to blush, she did have a tendency to get caught up in daydreaming, while listening to music.

'Okay then well maybe shout next time. So who are you exactly if you're here to enrol you'll have to come back tomorrow the dojo's closed, hence the closed sign.', she told him a matter of fact way.

'I know but my friend Kendall told me to meet him here, he said I could come in even if it said closed', at his words Kim blushed, but refused to look the boy in the eyes.

'Oh well he's my brother', she says.

'You know I think he mentioned you before, Kim, right?', she nodded, 'hmm well he did say you had a temper', he muttered.

'EXCUSE ME?', Kim asked looking the unknown guy in front of her eye to eye. She couldn't help but noticed his eyes were cute..

'Hey don't hate on me Kendall said it not me!', he told her putting his hands up in defence.

'Okay whatever Kendall's running late though most likely forgot', she said signing taking a seat on a nearby bench

'So you are a black belt then?', the boy asked.

'Yeah 3rd degree, do you do karate?', he nodded in response

'I'm a 5th degree'.

'Oh so what's your name?'

'Jack, Jack Axxel, yours Kimberley Carter', Kim nodded.

'I usually go by Kim though'.

'Oh that's cool has your brother even mentioned me before?', asked Jack trying to make conversation.

'Yeah he told me how you are scared of clowns', she said, stifling laughter.

'Yeah well he told me how you hate doing karate when you pms, oh and that you get bad pains that sometimes you wish you were a guy', he said, blushing and mentally punching himself for having a big mouth.

'HE TOLD YOU WHAT?!', simultaneous they shouted at each other. They looked at each other face to face before looking away blushing bright red.

'THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!', again simultaneous they both shouted at no one in particular.

'wHOA! What is going on who is my best friend and little sister planning to kill?', Kendall asked walking in looking at the duo, with his eyebrows knit in utter confusion.

'YOU!', Kim shouted jumping ready to hurt her brother. But found herself being held back my a pair of arms that had wrapped are her waist.

'Come let's let him off the hook just this once', Jack mumbled loud enough just for her to hear. Signing Kim glared at her brother and moved out of Jack's grip to grab her bags, as she walked out she shouted, 'Hurry up Kendall I have homework to do and revision I don't want to be late I need to have my dinner at 5:55 precisely!'.

'Dude what was all that about?', Kendall asked Jack.

'Well we were just talking and I might of mentioned about how you told me about her pmsing-', he started off but Kendall cut him off.

'Dude ! You weren't meant to tell her!...Any way just forget it, are you staying around my house tonight?'.

'Yeah only if it's okay with you, it's just that things at home still haven't been improving and I don't think I can stand to be in the same house as _**him ', **_Jack replied, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'I know it's no problem though our parents are away again so it'll be okay and even if they do come back no one really cares or mind', Kendall told him as the duo departed from the dojo together to Kendall's car where Kim already was sitting in, in the back-seat..

Time skip at dinner.

Jack's p.o.v

After beating Kendall at a large amount of video games we took a break, I went into the kitchen to grab us some snacks. Just as I walked in I saw Kim making herself something to eat but I tensed up. The thing was she wasn't just making a sandwich well she was but in a tank top and her girl boxer type underwear. I mentally slapped myself what the hell was I doing?! Checking out my best friend's little sister, LITTLE SISTER! Who the hell does that!?_** Admit it already you checked her out and liked what you saw! **_Violently I shook my head looking at the ground.

'Are you okay?', a voice asked. Looking up I saw Kim before me.

'Yeah I just urmmmm-', I started staring at her again until I heard someone else come into the kitchen.

'Hey Jack what is taking you so long to get the food?', asked Kendall coming into the kitchen.

No one's p.o.v.

Jack continued staring at Kim who looked silently uncomfortable and said goodnight, walking out of the kitchen. Kendall noticed that Jack had been looking at Kim in a way... he couldn't quite explain but in a way you don't want your best friend looking at your little sister. He waved his hands in front of a zoned out Jack who shaked his head turning to look at his best friend.

'Yeah?', he said still in a daze. Kendall punched him in the arm causing him to winch slightly. 'Oww what the hell was that for?'

'You checking out Kim', said Kendall, while Jack stood dumbfounded. Until his friend's words finally dawned on him.

'Wahht? I wasn't checking your Kim out?' Jack rolled his eyes .

'Yeah right you were practically drooling over her!'. Kendall signed.

'Well I promise you I wasn't I was just...thinking deeply about...technical...stuff, for my science project', Jack replied lying. Kendall gave him a look before leaving it.

Kim's ..

After I sat on my bed I turned the t.v on, although I couldn't really focus on the television even if my favourite show was on, mainly because I think Jack had been checking me out. Never the less I don't know why he would be evening looking at me; always since kindergarten I've lived more or less in Kendall's shadow, in fact if you said the name Carter to anyone at my high school immediately people from all different years would think of: Kendall Carter. Kendall's always been the golden child, centre of attention, he has always had guys and girls wanting to be around him. Back to my previous thoughts I highly doubt Jack would want even speak to be yet he was pretty much gawking at me in the kitchen, maybe I should wear some more clothes on. Usually I just wear a top and underwear, no one cares because well they are your family. If Jack stays here for more than a few days I'll have to change my entire pj wardrobe not that it makes a difference to me..._** mmhmmmm you didn't say anything when you saw him looking at you...he is cute even if he's your brother's best friend.! **_I cleared my mind of all thoughts while shutting that annoying voice inside my head up then looked at the t.v. Screen focusing on watching my show.

Kendall's p.o.v .

After the whole kitchen thing with Jack I gave it some thought. As I hated to admit it, my sister is hot and apparently it's not just the odd guy or two who thought that but my best friend as well.

I don't know what to do it's not like she thinks Jack is good-looking, although it can very well be the other way around...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Preview of upcoming chapters:

'I really need to tell you something, I'm pregnant', the boy fainted at her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Okay thanks for reading, I do know that there are some mistakes but hopefully I've edited most of them. Please review and give me some ideas it would be very helpful.

Thank you xx

Tori-X-

Keep Fighting

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's p.o.v.

I woke up early to find the sun blazing though the curtains and straight into my eyes. Blinking my eyes quickly I soon adjusted to the light, where was I? That's when I remembered I had stayed the night over at Kendall's in one of the guest rooms. I showered got dressed and headed down the stairs, for once I was in a good mood, I guess most people would be happy if they got to spend even five seconds away from _**him**_. I jogged into the kitchen to find Kendall already there sitting at the table with a bowl full of cereal in one hand and his phone in the other.

'Waiting for someone to call?', I ask taking seat opposite him.

'No I just reading a text, I've to go somewhere okay? I won't be back till late so before you go anywhere tell Kim I'm going out, also I'm already running late so see ya', Kendall said rushing to the his car outside. Soon after Kendall's departure, another familiar blonde waltzed into the kitchen, clad in a new outfit with her hair still wet from her morning shower.

'Morning Kimmy', I tease, she glared and playfully punched me. Unforgettably for her she ended up tripping on her untied converse laces, causing her fall on me pushing over my chair and making us fall flat on the floor, with her on top of me. I smirked at her, 'Just wanted to get on top of me, you know you could of just asked', I told her with a wink. She glared at me viciously, 'haha whatever, I tripped anyway so it's not my fault that I landed on top of you. If you had any common sense you would've actually seen that', she replied getting of me and brushing her self off. While I got up to wash my dish up she bended over to tie up her shoe laces, let's just say she caught me staring at her ass and was pretty mad. She was about to open the door to the garage when I stepped in front of her blocking her way,'And just where do you think you're going Kimmy?', I ask, she rolled her eyes. 'If you must know JACKASS I'm going to the mall with my friends Lindsey,Donna,Grace,Kelsey and Julie. I'm taking my car there and I'll be back by 5pm then the girls are sleeping over here for the night, so disturb me or ruin my sleepover if any way and you won't have me to deal with..', she said pushing my aside,quite hard might I add! 'Really so who would I have to deal with then?', I shouted to her as she go into her car, 'KENDALL!', she yelled back. As soon as she was gone I suddenly missed the company not just because it was hot, cute and easy to annoying, but because now I was all alone in a house that wasn't even mine. Maybe I'll go watch a movie, go eat some more food and go swimming the pool out back.

Kim's p.o..v

I was absolutely fuming to myself as I drove to pick up the girls from Kelsey's house, Jack thinks just cause Kendall's his best friend he can be such a prev with me, it's damn freaking annoying! _**Oh really? Please girl you would be all over him if he was shirtless! **_**Shut up brain! I don't have time for this conversation, again! **_**You like him! You did like being ontop of him, only thing is you wish you weren't just staring weirdly at each other! **_**Fuck you ! **Gladly the voice went away as I pulled up outside Kelsey's the girls all ran to my car and got in, my car was only a five seater including the drivers so Julie was sitting ontop of Grace, although they had been best friends his Kinder garden so neither cared really besides they were more like sisters than friends.

'Hey girls you ready to get to the mall?', I say cheerily for the first time this morning, since the incident with Jackass.

'Yeah!', they shouted in unison.

'So on face book Kendall posted: 'My best friend staying over at my house all summer! There's going to be a party, ladies please come along!', who's the friend?', Donna asked looking up from reading off of her phone. I stiffened slightly Jack and Kendall both attended Seaford Collage together but most girls, even the ones in the year below us, knew them and their friends. According to most of them my brother was considered 'hot', which was more than weird, as well as disgusting!

'Oh Just some Jackass named Jack Anderson', I say with disgust. The girls all started giggling loudly. 'Geez pipe down! What's with the giggling anyway?'.

'You mean you don't know?', Grace asked.

'Know what?', I ask utterly confused now

'Jack Anderson is staying at your house and you don't understand why we are so happy right now?'.

'If I knew why you are happy would I be asking you?', I question them.

'Fine point, but he's Jack Anderson, he your brother and their friends are all cute and the best of all single!', squealed Lindsey.

'Oh yeah right and also they are all three years older than us, we're 16 they're 19 or 18! For goodness sake, like people your own age', I tell them, they had a tendency to get out of hand at parties and go crazy over cute guys. _**Ha you admitted it! Admitted**_** what? **_**Well the girls are talking about Jack... and you didn't say anything about him not being cute... **_**Once again voice in my head, SHUT UP! **_**Denial is not just a river in Egypt.**_

'Come on girls we're here', together we all get out of the car and walk into the large mall, it has three different floors and if you didn't know your way around the mall you'd most likely get lost, yup it's that big.

'Where should we go first?', asked Julie looking around.

'Well the my pool party is this weekend let's go try on some bathing suites!', said Lindsey, we all agreed and went into the store. Everyone was trying on different two piece bathing suites, I sighed I was bored, the girls were taking forever and mean forever, to find the right outfit. Even Julie was into trying on all these clothes, sure I'm a girl and I'm ment to like this stuff but I could only do this for an hour at the most and currently it had been over four hours we had been going to different shops. So I sat myself down on a couch in the changing rooms while the girls all went into different stalls to try on clothes. I felt my phone ping I took out my phone only to realize it was the same as mine but the background picture was different it was one of a bunch of boys. Then I realized I must of taken Jack's phone, the message was from an unknown number which I recognized as my own. The message read:

From: unknown number: _**Hey Kimmy you have my phone. I'm going to the mall today to my dojo for practice come by and give me back my phone xxxx**_

_**To: Unknown Number: What's the magic word?**_

_**From Unknown Number: Please, Kimmy! I know you want to see me work out anyway ;)**_

_**To Unknown: Yeah right you're not even cute!**_

_**From Unknown number: I know, more more than hot!  
**_

_**To unknown:Whatever I'll bring your phone in half an hour. **_

_**From Unknown number: Thanks my kimmy! :) **_

I can't believe it put 'my kimmy', since when was I his? Damn it was just so cocky !

Jack's pov

After I had typed to Kim 'my kimmy' I regretted it I had sent it with out thinking! Anyway a while later I noticed some girls in a big group all walking past the dojo to the car park area, then trailing a few feet behind them was none other than: Kim. One of the girls who looked like she was the one who loved the boys, turned around and said something to Kim, who replied. Kim then paused and let the girls walk ahead before quickly barging though the dojo's doors.

'Hiding me from your friends now Kimmy, just want me all to yourself?', I say with a smirk. Making her roll her eyes and groan inwardly.

'Look I don't have time for your bullshit so please just give me my phone back, and here's yours', she said quite harshly, may I add shoving my phone into my hands. Geez, why did this girl get so defensive when I said something cocky or flirty, to her? _**Flirty oh well your finally admitting you like her! Score 1 for, me the voice inside your head! **_**There's got to be a way to shut you up! **_**Ahahh good luck!**_

'Here's your phone', I tell as I give her back her phone, 'Sorry for picking up the wrong one'.

'It's okay a simple mistake to make', she said kindly before turning around to go. 'Oh urmm I take it you are staying with Kendall and me for the rest of summer, two months?', asked Kim turning around to face me again. I nod. 'Okay then what do you want me to cook for dinner?'

'You cook?', she nods. 'I'm not the best but no one throws up so I'm assuming it's at least edible food I cook', she says.

'Well I like pizza, but you don't have to go through the trouble of cooking', I tell her.

'It's okay I have to cook food for Kendall and myself anyway and you're our guest. So I'll make pizza it should be done by six', she said. I nod my thanks as she walked away.

'Yo Jack who was the hot chica?', says Jerry coming out from behind a stack of mats.

'What the hell Jerry!', I shriek, 'What were you doing hiding behind the mats?'.He smiled sheepishly at me.

'I was looking for my sandwich, that I made last Tuesday, and I swear I left it here, so I was going to give up but then I saw that girl walk in and you and her talking', he started.

'and..?', I persisted folding my arms.

'And I thought since she's probably the only hot girl I've ever seen you be nice and all flirty with, I thought I'd eavesdrop', he replied. I signed he had a point she was ho-cute, I mean cute and my best friend's sister!

'Okay Jerry let's get two things straight: 1) She's just a good friend you could say, 2) yes, she's good looking however I wasn't flirty with her and I don't like her as I barely know her! Also if you tell any of the other guys about her especially Kendall, he will kill you okay?', I tell Jerry, warning him about Kendall.

'Why would Kendall kill me?', asked Jerry.

'Because that girl is his baby sister', I say. Jerry's jaw dropped.

'You're kidding me, that's Kendall's sister? Bu—bu—but!',he exclaimed gesturing madly with his arms flapping, 'she's hot! Last time Kendall showed me a picture of his family, she had braces, her hair in pigtails and she was meant to be 12 but looked like she was 7!', he said.

'Yeah well obviously four years later she looks different, also none of us met her four years ago so we didn't know what she looked like. Even if she did look nerdy and weird why are you so confused as to why she's hot now?', I ask him confused.

'She's hot!', Jerry said once again, 'I mean seriously Jack she's hot as in hot! I understand why Kendall's protective of his little sister however now I can see why as she's gotten older he's never let any of us meet her. While Jerry kept on saying different things about Kim, I couldn't help but get this feeling inside me that made me want to shut him up, I don't know why. I mean it's not as if I'm jealous that Jerry thinks she's hot. Eh no! That's so not it!

Kim's p.o..v

I had dropped the girls off at their houses then came home, I had finished cooking two large sized Pepperoni pizzas. I sat on my couch flicking though the channels on the t.v., Kendall still hadn't come back home yet and I didn't have the foggiest idea as to why he wasn't here yet. Jack had texted me a few minutes ago saying he was on his way. Jack he had only been staying here for a day, yet it was almost as if he had been living here for ages, mainly because Kendall and him used to always have sleepovers and be around each other's houses. At that time though, Kendall never let me see or talk to any of his friends, perhaps because I was his nerdy little sister.

No one's p.o.v.

The front door slammed as Jack walked into the living room.

'hey Kimmy', he greeted which earned him a punch on the arm from Kim. He took a seat next to her as they watched some movie. 'Shall I get the food?', asked Kim. He nodded. She got up then returned with the pizza.

_**Time skip 2 hours**_

'Then she was like oh no you didn't!', said Jack, before him and Kim both burst into laughter. For the past few hours the duo had been, playing broad games, watching comedies, and endlessly laughing at each other's jokes. Jack was sitting on the floor with his back resting up against the couch, he took a sip of coke, gladly he didn't choke on it.

'Okay I have...a joke..for you...', said Kim breathless from laughing.

'Go on then', Jack said breathless as well.

'A man went into the public toilets to relieve himself. The first cubicle was in use, so he went into the next one. As he took down his trousers, he heard a voice from the other cubicle.  
"Hey, hows it going?"  
Not wanting to be rude, he replied, "Not too bad thanks."  
A few seconds later, he heard the voice again.  
"What are you up to?"  
Somewhat reluctantly, he replied, "Having a quick shit, what about you?"  
He heard the voice again.  
"Hold on, I'm going to have to call you back. There's some wise ass in the cubicle next to me answering everything I say!', Jack laughed at Kim's joke. On the other hand after having a LOT of sweets, coke and being very hyper Kim started laughing very loudly, that she then lost her balance from sitting on the couch and she fell straight off into Jack's lap. Jack blushed at the fact that she was in his lap and wasn't making any effort to get off.

'Okay Kim you want to hear a dirty joke?', asked Jack, ignoring the fact that she was still curled up in his lap.

'Okay what's 6 inches long, 2 inches wide, and drives women wild?', Kim looked at him confused but played along.

'What?', she asked, although she had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

'A $100 bill', Kim blushed and chuckled in relief he didn't mean_**, that. **_

'Okay no more jokes, or else my tummy will explode from laughter', warned Kim then started laughing again.

'Okay you have had way to many cokes'.

'ahahahahha,ahahhah you're cute', she told Jack. He smirked at her

'What was that you said?', he asked, she then blushed bright red, realizing she had called him cute.

Suddenly they a voice behind them say, 'What is going on here?'.

Okay so that's chapter 2, I know it's not my best work, but I feel that I just haven't come up with the best story idea yet that will be really good. Check out my Random Oneshots of kick and I'm going to be making a Sonny with a chance ff story,not sure if any of you read that though but if you do look out for it cos I'm uploading it soon! Please review. Also should I continue with this story or not?

Thanks

Tori.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the reviews! :)

No one's pov

'What's going on here?!', asked Kendall. Kim was more than over hyper and continued to laugh uncontrollably.

' Nothing!', said Jack blushing.

'Okay but why is my sister on your lap?', questioned Kendall.

'She started laughing about a joke and lost her balance falling on me', explained Jack.

'I'm guessing you let her eat chocolate and sweets, as well as coke?', said Kendall and Jack nodded.

'Well this is why I usually lock up the snack food cupboard', gestured Kendall to Kim giggling, still curled up on Jack's lap. Jack nervously chuckled in response.

'Yeah, well you didn't warn me and we were just joking around watching some DVDs to pass the time, you know', replied Jack. 'So Kendall where were you all day?'

Kendall froze before quickly recovering, 'No where just hung out with some friends', he replied. Jack had known Kendall far to long to know that he was lying, however he decided to was best to leave it. 'Oh cool', Jack said.

'I'm going up bed', Kim said giggling at bit more and stumbling up the stairs.

'I swear I don't ever want to know what she's like when she's drunk!', said Jack.

'No that would be hilarious', replied Kendall.

For around a few more hours the two boys chatted and messed around, until Jack turned in for bed and left Kendall to fall asleep on the couch, with his head in a pizza box.

The next day Kim woke up before the boys and began cleaning the house, Jack awoke to the loud noise coming from a vacuum cleaner, walking down the stairs into the living room he saw Kim cleaning. He then went back to bed only to woken up again by Kendall we had changed and was telling him he had to get up. A while later a grumpy, yet tried Jack was sitting in the back seat of Kendall's five seater sports car, Kendall hadn't told Jack why he had to get into the car or where they were going either, although when you're sleepy and your best friend is bothering you; you'll do anything to make them shut up! Jack lent his head on the door and felt his eyes closing, just as he was drifting into sleep the car door slammed shut causing him to jump up. His eyes then landed on Kim, she was wearing a mid long summer dress that was all blue her hair cascaded down her shoulders and damn she did look good!

'Jack, Jack, JACK!', yelled Kim waving her hands in front of his face. Jack snapped out of his trance.

'What?', he asked confused.

'You were staring at me...', shyly replied Kim.

'Oh sorry, erumm, you look nice', he complemented.

'Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself, well maybe your hair's a bit messed up', she said.

'So are you saying that you think I'm hot?', he asked her.

'What no', came her high pitched reply.

'You're lying', he told her.

'Pshh no', again her voice went up at least 8 octaves. Jack loved seeing her nervous and not as confident as she normally was.

'Oh okay fair enough then', he said then looked at the corner of his eye and saw her sign in relief, 'So because you don't think hot, if I were to kiss you right now you would feel anything at all, right?', he asked her. Her breath hitched immediately and she shook her head.

'Please even if you made out with me right now, I still wouldn't have any feelings what so ever for you! Also not even I payed escort would want to so much as kiss you! Oh and another thing you aren't even man enough to kiss me', Kim confidently told him, gaining back her normal composure.

'So you think I'm not man enough to even kiss you?', asked Jack with only four inches between them.

'Yes you're nothing but an idiotic friend of my brother. You are no different from his other friends', replied Kim looking at her feet. Jack leaned back a bit.

'What do you mean no different from his other friends?', questioned Jack. Kim uncomfortably signed.

'All his friends are just morons or idiots', said Kim in a matter of fact voice.

'What makes you think that?'

She signed before speaking, 'Every time any one of his friends stays over, they may be all 'nice to meet your sister, she's cool', in front of Kendall. But sooner or later they start saying mean stuff to mean, but I can't do anything about it, that's why I wasn't so keen on the idea of YOU staying here all summer'.

'Well why didn't you tell Kendall that they were making fun of you?'.

'I did once about a year ago but his friends later denied it, saying I was making everything up. Kendall believed them over me then told my parents who grounded me for a month for trying to cause trouble and for telling lies. So I'm sorry if I think you're no different', she said sceptically.

'Wow, you mean he called you liar and didn't believe you?', she shook her head sadly, ' and your parents grounded you? That's harsh I mean I'm annoying towards my sister all the time but no one cares I just get yelled at if anything', said Jack. He felt slightly sorry for Kim having strict parents and a brother who would rather believe his friends over his own sister. He realized that might be way she never had wanted to get into much of a conversation with him when they first met.

'Oh well just to let you now I'm not like any of his other friends and I wouldn't say anything bad to you or about you Kimmy', he said, she then smiled kindly at him, before punching him.

'oww what was that for?'

'For calling me Kimmy', she said causally with a smirk. Before Jack could give her a remark, Kendall came into the car shutting the door shut.

'Yo Jack why don't you sit at the front with me?', Kendall asked.

'Oh I'm good at the back here', Jack replied. Kendall gave him a confused look before shrugging it off and starting the car.

'Where are we going?', Kim asked.

'I'm going to meet my friend we have some things to talk about', explained Kendall.

'But what's the point of me and Jack coming along?'

'My friend's having a pool party so you guys can just hang out around that area, while I talk to my friend okay?', said Kendall. Jack and Kim looked at each other equally confused by Kendall's behaviour. At long as we arrived at a large white beach house, at the front it was all quite, until Kendall led his sister and best friend around to the back, where the chatter of over 30 people and music playing was sounding out.

Jack's pov.

Kendall left me and Kim, then proceeded to walk into the house and leaving me alone with Kim. I noticed some guys in a corner checking out Kim, who stiffened under their gaze and took interest in her phone, I glanced down at her phone to notice her phone wasn't even turned on. Damn, this girl hated attention but got it anyway, kind of like me, okay so I'm quite cocky, but girls love it . I noticed that as me and Kim walked past the boys, she seemingly got more uncomfortable because she moved more briskly and stayed closer at my side. Not that I cared, I liked her being near me, then I got an idea and put my arm protectively around Kim's shoulders. She seemed surprised at first then understood that it was just so that the boys staring at her, thought I was her 'boyfriend', although as I thought it over in my mind, the more I liked the sound of the words: 'Kim's boyfriend'.

Kim's pov

When Jack put his arm around me, I had to admit I did like it and it was even funny when the guys who had been looking at me, almost fell out of their seats. At long last Kendall came out from the house to a secluded part of the back yard, where me and Jack had been hanging out.

'Hey guys, come on then let's go', Kendall said quickly. With out a word me and Jack followed, from the look on Kendall's face we both knew that it was better to just leave him be, as something was definitely wrong about him. We arrived back at my house where Kendall proceeded to walk into the house, once again leaving me with Jack.

'Look's like I'm stuck with you again!', said Jack playfully.

'Guess so, what should we do?', I mused. Then Jack smirked at me and before I knew it he had thrown me over his shoulders and ran with me to the backyard, where the swimming pool was. Oh no!

'Jack don't you dare! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTENT! JACK I SWEAR IF YOU DROP ME YOU'RE DEAD!', I yelled at Jack beating his back, but all he did was chuckle and then put me down so that I was standing on my feet again. At first I thought he was actually listening to me until I realized it had only put me down, to pick me up again bridly style, this time I didn't even have time to shout or yell because he threw me into the pool. As I resurfaced I saw him bent over laughing his head off.

'Okay that was so NOT FUNNY!', I scream at him.

'Come on it really was, you looked so shocked!', he said in between laughing.

'Fine laugh!', I yell, 'But please help me out', I ask him with my best puppy face. He groaned and extended his hand to help me out, and that's exactly when I pulled him in. He resurfaced from underneath the water a few seconds after, spluttering.

'WHAT THE HELL!', he yelled. I chuckled, 'You know Jack you were right it is funny to throw or pull someone into the pool with out their permission!'. He glared at me which only made me laugh even more.

'Oh you think this is funny then', he asked moving closer to me, until, there was only five inches between us. I kept backing up until my back reached the wall of the pool. I chuckled nervously at Jack unsure of what he was going to do. 'Does Kimmy still think I'm not man enough to kiss her?', he teased, making me blush as I remembered our earlier conversation.

'Yup! You're all talk no action so to speak'

'Really do you want me to prove to you that I am man enough?', he asked.

'Yeah prove it', I tell him confidently, part of me hoping that he wouldn't actually prove it.

'Fine then', he said lowly. He put his hands on the pool side, trapping me so that I couldn't even swim away, I felt the water coming over my face so I put my hands around Jack's neck to support myself and to keep myself from drowning. Jack smiled down at me on impulse I smiled back. Jack began to lean in and on impulse I leaned in as well, there was less than an inch between us when Jack and me closed our eyes. Just as our lips touched for a second, a loud sound came from inside the house, causing us both to jerk apart! Jack looked at me clearly as shocked as I am, we both climbed out of the pool and went inside, to find Kendall passed out of the floor.

'Kendall!', I yelled rushing to my brother's side.

Okay there you guys are. Jack and Kim kissed but Jack was only proving a point, so what's going to

happen next? Who was Kendall's friend that he went to talk to ? What happened to Kendall, why is he on the floor and what made him 'pass out', ?

Please review and give me ideas, thanks again for reading! If there are any grammar mistakes, that are mayor I'm sorry about that, I haven't been feeling my best.

Laters

Tori


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you all for the reviews here's chapter 4. P.S there's a bit of a twist ;) Shout out to **Kickinitlover01 for the help/idea! **

No one's pov

Jack and Kim rushed to Kendall's side, 'KENDALL!', Kim frantically screamed trying to shake her brother awake. Jack worriedly checked to see if he was breathing, which he was however it was very faint and his pulse was low. Slowly Kendall began stirring around, Jack and Kim both managed to pull him onto the couch. 'Kendall, Kendall, can you hear me?', Jack asked his best friend. Kim returned from the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand, and a wet wash cloth in the other. She gently patted his forehead with the cloth, then he became to came around again, groggily he adjusted his eyes.

'Kendall are you okay?', Kim asked sincerely. He weakly nodded and took a sip of water.

'What happened did you hit your head on the floor or wall, or what? Do you have any idea how you passed out?', Jack asked. Kendall shook his head and let his head fall back on the cushion.

Kim went into a room and returned with a blanket, she placed the blanket over Kendall.

'Do you think we should take him to the hospital or doctor or something?', Jack asked concerned about Kendall's well fare.

'No don't take me to the doctor's', Kendall said with as much strength he could muster.

'Fine we won't take you then, but if you feel worse in the morning your going to the hospital', Kim said firmly.

'But-', he began only to be cut off by Kim saying, 'Kendall that's finally!'.

'Let's leave him to rest', Jack suggested. Kim nodded and switched off the light, then she and Jack began to ascended the stairs. It was then the awkwardness of the kiss, started to set in.

As they reached the top of the staircase, Kim bit her lip and looked at Jack who badly wanted to kiss her again.

Instead in said, 'Good night Kimmy'.

'Goodnight Jackie', she teased and walked into her bedroom.

**The next day time skip**

Jack's pov

I woke up on the couch downstairs to see no sign of Kendall anywhere downstairs, so I went upstairs to find his bedroom door ajar. Looking I froze he my place Kendall was taking out tiny plastic bags, filled with a small white substance. Kendall seemed so focused on moving the tiny bags into his backpack from the bag he was holding, that he didn't notice me slip into the room. What was in the bags? They look familiar like I've seen them somewhere before, but where? _**Jayden had some if you remember... **_**What know Kendall wouldn't take drugs! **_**Everyone said the same about Jayden,and look what happened to your family! **_**First you say I like Kim, which is so not true! Then you say Kendall's taking drugs, like ****him! **_**Dude you know you should ask Kendall, or else you risk losing another important person to you! **_

'Kendall, what are you doing?', I ask trying to keep clam.

'Nothing! I was just moving some stuff', he exclaimed, trying to block the bags from my view.

'Kendall I'm not stupid! What the hell is going on!? Are you seriously taking drugs, as in drugs?', Kendall didn't reply instead in looked down in shame. 'KENDALL HOW COULD YOU, YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH JAYDEN, AND NOW YOUR TAKING DRUGS, AS WELL!',

'NO! Jack look it's not what it looks like!', he began.

'What does it look like then?', I ask quietly.

'Jack I swear I only did drugs, once', I was about to say something but he held up his hand, 'I only did it once so that I could get my hands on the drugs from the guys',.

'THE GUYS?! GUYS?! YOUR GETTING INVOLVED WITH A GROUP OF GUYS WHO DO DRUGS!?', I yell at him unable to keep calm anymore.

'JACK I SWEAR IT WAS ONLY ONCE!'

'Really so when was this one time?', I questioned him.

'Yesterday at the party, while you and Kim were hanging out and I went upstairs', that made sense he was acting weird after the party, then he fainted.

'Okay fine, I will believe you under one condition, you have to explain to me exactly what you were planning to do with the drugs! Also if have to promise me NOT TO FREAKING TAKE ANY OF THAT AGAIN!', I tell him. He nods.

'Look I understand Jack the thing is, well I was only trying to sell the drugs, to make more money. Also I really need the money !', Kendall explained.

'But why, why do you need so money for? You already work at the drive through restaurant window at Circus Burger, sure your only 18 and that job doesn't pay much. However you don't need that much money, surely?'

'I know I don't need the money because well my parents already have lots of it. But this is to do with something else', he said.

'Kendall please tell me it's not to pay of some kind of drug debt or something'.

'NO! It's not it's just I really need the extra money, it's for a good cause but not like a charity. Look like I said you wouldn't understand! Just trust me when I say this: I will get rid of the drugs, not by selling them, I'll chuck them in some alley or something like that. Also you wouldn't understand what I'm going though right now', Kendall said and shooed me out of the room. He closed the door shut as soon as I went out. I leant against the wall and signed. My best friend for ages had dealings with drugs! What the hell was he thinking and why wouldn't I understand?! Good cause?! What the hell?! Uggh I need to go lie down.

As I layed down on my bed I heard a soft tapping on the door, 'Come in', I said. Kim walked in the room, she was clad in skinny black jeans and a black top with a green checked shirt over the top, tied into a bow, ( A/N LINK ON ,MY PROFILE!'). ' You look nice', I told her, making her blush.

'Thanks', she said. I patted a space next to me and she shyly sat down next to me.

'Jack...', she began but stopped.

'What?'

'I urmm...do...never...would...you...ughh!', she exclaimed frustrated.

I chuckled,'What are you trying to say', she blushed.

'Nothing, just urmm do you. Jack do you randomly kiss girls for no reason?', she asked. Not making eye contact.

'I urmm...well...no, I wouldn't kiss a girl randomly, unless it was truth or dare', I say truthfully.

'Oh so I guess proving a point is also just like truth or dare ', she says.

Kim's pov

I know I like Brett and was ment to go on a date with him today, although I needed to figure out exactly what Jack ment when he kissed me yesterday. Now I had just asked him and he's not said anything, maybe he realized I was talking about the kiss. He looked at me and signed deeply.

'Is something wrong?', I ask leaning closer to him. He keeps on looking at me, then inches closer to me, next he's kissing me. The kiss wasn't sweet and gentle like before, instead it was rough and aggressive, and I much as I hated to admit it I liked it. He turned us over so that he was on top of me, there was literally no space between us. As the kiss got more heated, on impulse I tugged at his shirt in an upwards direction, he broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off. 'Like what you see', he asked kissing me down my neck line . I moaned as he sucked harder on my neck, my fingers trailed down his built chest, until I reached his belt buckle which I toyed with. He groaned and grabbed my hands pinning me down as he rejoined our lips together. Soon his grip on my hands loosened as his hands travelled to my waist. I decided to play with him I ran my fingers roughly along his back and once again rest my hands on his pant's waist line. He pulled away, 'Kim stop', he said warningly. I then placed my hands on his jean's pockets.

'Why?', I asked innocently. 'You know exactly why', he said smirking.

Jack's pov.

'You know exactly why', I said. She kissed me and surprisingly she flipped us over so that she was straddling my me. When air became a necessity we broke apart. Unfotuneey Kim absent-mindedly shifted her weight causing me to react, damn my teenage hormones! Kim must of realized what happened because she looked very embarrassed and got off of me. 'Sorry' she mumbled. 'Kim-', I began to say but got cut of by the door bell ringing. 'Kim don't be embarrassed if any one should be it's me', I she chuckled and went to get the door.

No one's pov

Kim raced to the answer the front door, she opened it to reveal, the girls.

'What are you guys doing here?', asked Kim breathless. The girls looked at her in confusion.

'What?', she asked.

'Why is your shirt half way on, why is your hair messed up and why is your tee shirt half way up your stomach? What were you doing rolling around on the floor?', asked Donna. Kim chuckled nervously.

'No-hahha..I was just...urmm...I wasn't doing anything!', she said almost screaming.

'Okay clam down!',said Lindsey, unconvinced. 'Anyway we are here because YOU invited us for a sleepover can't you remember?'. Realization flooded Kim's mind and she smiled sheepishly.

'Come on in then, put all your stuff in the living room, you all know where every thing is so help yourself to the food!', Kim said excusing herself to neaten her clothes and hair.

'Well, well, well if it isn't little Kimmy', a voice said to Kim. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, Kim gasped at the person she saw.

'What are you doing here?'...

Okay I left it on a cliffy! I'm not evil, I just ran out of ideas! So yeah please review and thanks for your support and reviews! :) :) By the way I know I'm not good with some spellings and grammar but no one's perfect!

Tori. xxx


End file.
